Sakura in Wonderland
by LightningLola-chan
Summary: Sakura fell down a hole and is now stuck in wonderland. She meets Sasuke Uchiha who is running from the red queen, Karin. Sasuke decides to drag Sakura along, but she isn't too happy about that.


**Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not, and will never own Naruto!**

**Based on the movie Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

"Sakura-chan, get ready, you're future husband is waiting for you!" Ino yelled.

Ino was Sakura's best friend and her maid of honour. She had always been there for Sakura, even when she cried all night because she didn't want to get married to some jerk named Zaku. She even tried to convince Sakura's parents to stop the wedding but, it was no use.

"Ino-chan, I'm scared... I don't want to get married." Sakura whimpered. Tears started falling down her cheek.

Ino hugged Sakura and she tried to smile for her friends sake. "It won't be that bad. You'll still have your friends and family, who will always love you and be there for you." Ino told her. Sakura put on a small smile. "Thank you Ino-chan." She whispered.

The ceremony was starting. Sakura had a beautiful white dress on. She tried to cover her face. Sakura walked down the aisle slowly, not wanting to go any farther. She looked up to see her future husband smirking. 'What a jerk.' She thought while gritting her teeth.

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to join two wonderful people, for their love is great and pure." The priest spoke. Tears started running down Sakura's cheek.

Zaku bent over. "Stop crying you weak bitch." He whispered. And that was all she needed to here.

Sakura lifted up her dress with her hands so she could run. It was hard for her because she was wearing high heels.

Ino followed Sakura and ran after her. They ran outside of the church. "Ino, I'm sorry. I just couldn't do it. I don't love him and I never will." Sakura sobbed. Ino hugged Sakura.

"You have to get out of here... they'll try to find you. I'll stale them ok?" Ino comforted Sakura.

"Thank you Ino-chan." Sakura smiled.

Sakura ran and ran. It had been two hours and she was getting tired. She sat down next to a tree to rest. After a few minutes she saw a bunny wearing a suit? He also had a watch. "I'm late! I'm late, oh dear!" The rabbit yelled.

'That's weird... a talking rabbit?'

She followed the rabbit. It appeared he went down a hole, but when she got there it was gone. Sakura started looking for the rabbit, but it was gone. She but her hand down and the grass disappeared. She started falling and screaming.

Sakura hit the floor. She looked around and saw the rabbit go through a door. She tried to go through it, but it was too small for her.

Sakura sighed. "What am I supposed to do? I can't climb up."

She turned to her left and saw a table. On the table there was a little bottle that said "Drink me." Sakura took a sip and started shrinking. Soon she was small enough to fit through the door.

She opened the door and stepped outside. It was beautiful. The trees were so different from the ones she'd seen. The flowers were huge and colourful (maybe that's because she's so small) There were so many different birds singing, and she could see animals laughing and playing together. Sakura smiled to herself

After she looked around she started walking. Then without looking, she bumped into a raven haired man. He had onyx eyes, and he was wearing armour. Sakura blushed. 'He's gorgeous.' She thought.

"H-hi I'm Sakura." Sakura stuttered.

"Hn," The ravened hair boy replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What's your name?" She asked politely.

"Why should I tell you?" He grumbled.

"Because I told you mine!" Sakura scolded.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The boy finally gave up.

"Well nice to meet you Sasuke. I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said while holding out her hand.

"I know." Sasuke grunted.

"But you didn't know my last name." Sakura pouted.

"Why are you here? And why are you wearing a wedding dress?" He asked.

"Oh well that's a long story. Do you want me to tell you?" She asked with a grin.

"Hn, you're annoying" Sasuke grunted.

"Is that a yes?" Sakura asked.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Whatever, I'll tell you anyways. Well it all started when my dad lost his job. My parents had to arrange a marriage with the riches, most wealthiest family there is, the Hanabies." Sakura explained.

"Hn. Go on."

Sakura grinned. "Well when I first met him and I thought he was kind of cute, so maybe this wouldn't be so bad, but boy was I wrong. He was a complete asshole, pervert, and jerk. I couldn't stand the guy, so my best friend Ino Yamanaka tried to talk my parents out of it. It didn't work. So on my wedding day, which is today, I ran. I saw a rabbit with a suit and a clock and followed it down a hole. I drank some water that said drink me and turned tiny, and here I am now!" Sakura explained.

"Hn, good for you." Sasuke grunted.

"Well can you tell me why you're here?" Sakura asked.

"I was born here. I'm supposed to marry the Red Queen soon. Her name is Karin, but she's stupid and annoying. I can't spend the rest of my life with her, so I ran to." Sasuke explained.

"You're engaged to a queen? That's so cool!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's not cool when she's a bitch." Sasuke grunted.

"Well I guess that would suck." Sakura said.

_RAWR_

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Damn. It's The Beast."

"It's The Beast?" Sakura asked.

"The beast is the Red Queen's pet monster. He sort of looks like a big mutated dog." Sasuke explained.

Sakura gulped. "Why is it here?" She asked.

"Karin probably sent the beast to track me down." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and put her on his back. He started running while he tried to ignore Sakura's many protests.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked.

"Since I've been talking to you, you have my scent too, so I have to take you with me so you don't rat me out!" Sasuke told her.

"Hey Sasuke, is the queen pretty?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"She's more like the opposite of pretty." Sasuke told her.

"I always thought queens were supposed to be beautiful, nice, and caring." Sakura pouted.

"Well there is the white queen, who's the exact opposite of the red queen." Sasuke explained.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Will you stop with the questions? It's getting annoying!" Sasuke hissed.

"..."

Sasuke smirked. "Good."

* * *

"Look its Sasuke!" Tweedledee exclaimed, a fat boy wearing a striped shirt and brown suspenders walked out.

"It is Sasuke!" Tweedledum agreed.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married to the evil witch?" Tweedledee asked.

"Yes, yes. The ugly, old scary which!" Tweedledum said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Sasuke sighed. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Oh." The two boys said in unison.

The twins suddenly spotted Sakura. "Hey who's the pretty girl?" They both asked in unison.

Sakura got of off Sasuke's back. "I'm Sakura."

"Pretty." They both started drooling.

"This is tweedledee and tweedledum. The two fat twins." Sasuke explained.

"How can you tell who's who?" Sakura asked.

"I can't."

"So how do you know that's tweedledee and that's tweedledum?" Sakura asked confused.

Sasuke shrugged. "I really don't give a damn."

"Ow, you're armour hurts." Sakura whined.

"Hey, maybe you should go see the White Queen. She can probably help you." Tweedledee told them.

"Yeah, but Sasuke did betray her and went to the Red Queen." Tweedledum reminded his twin brother.

"Ah, you're right." Tweedledee agreed.

"You did what?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Long story." He muttered.

"Well do tell." Sakura said while she crossed her arms.

"Well I was one of the best warriors fight for the White Queen when the war was going on, but I got captured by suigetsu, Karin's 'mate' but when she saw me she got rid of him. She said if I didn't stay I would be executed... and well I really wanted to live." Sasuke explained.

"Bastard!" Sakura yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Let's just go and see the White Queen." Sasuke told her.

"No, no. I'm not going anywhere with you, you might just ditch me." Sakura protested, but Sasuke dragged her away anyways.

"Teme." Sakura muttered.

"Hn. Annoying." Sasuke grunted.

"At least I'm not a Teme!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"At least I have a normal sized forehead." He shot back.

"..."

Sasuke smirked and started going faster.

Soon they reached a beautiful white castle. There were cherry blossoms everywhere. The water there was shimmering, and everyone there seemed like they were having fun. Sakura smiled.

"This place looks so peaceful." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Let's go inside." Sasuke took a deep breath. Would the Queen really forgive him after what he did?

**

* * *

Yay! My second story, hope you liked it! Well I got this idea from Alice in Wonderland. I watched the movie like 8 months ago, so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**I'm probably going to sound stupid now, but oh well. Please Reveiw! I really want to know what you think, and please, please tell me if there are any mistakes. I don't care if it's just a small simple one, please tell me and review!**


End file.
